In recent years it has been discovered that the use of platelet rich plasma (PRP) in a wound, such as a surgical wound, can provide enhanced bone and soft tissue regeneration, and thus faster healing times. PRP is an autologous source for growth factors obtained from a sample of a patient's blood. The sample is processed in a centrifuge, which separates the platelets from the blood to provide both a PRP and a platelet poor plasma (PPP). One example of a centrifuge used for platelet separation is the GPS platelet concentration system from Cell Factor Technologies, Inc (CFT). Not only can the PRP have medicinal use, but CFT notes in a publication entitled “Shoulder Recovery with the CPS Platelet Concentrate System” that PPP may be sprayed on the exterior of an incision to act as a fibrin sealant at closure.
Given the advantageous healing properties of PRP, various approaches have accordingly been developed for its processing and use. For example. U.S. Pat. No. 6,649,072 to Brandt et al. discloses a method for producing an autologous PRP blood composition. The method includes combining PRP and PPP components which have been centrifugally separated from whole blood drawn from a patient. These two components are combined in a desired ratio to create a composition useful in surgical bone growth enhancement, soft tissue repair procedures, and as an aid in controlling surgical and traumatic hemostasis. In particular, the PPP is concentrated to provide a coagulum that is useful in bonding together various bone fragments or bone fusion products, as well as providing a tighter matrix or scaffold for enticing the migration of osteoblasts and for the enhancement of hemostasis.
U.S. pat. Pub. No. 2002/0009500 to Wolkers et al. is directed to a dehydrated composition that includes freeze-dried platelets and one or more other agents, such as antibiotics, antifungals, and growth factors. The composition may also be placed on a biocompatible surface to provide a hemostasis aid. The Wolkers et al. publication notes that the drug-loaded platelets are particularly intended for use with blood-borne drug delivery, such as where the selected drug is targeted to a site of platelet-mediated forming thrombi or vascular injury.
Despite such advancements in wound treatment, further advancements may be desirable in certain applications.